swfanonfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:LordDraganus
Hi, Star Wars Fanfiction freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Jacen Raven. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Avatar (Diskussion) 16:48, 13. Jan. 2010 Hallo Auch von mir ein herzliches Willkommen im Star-Wars-Fanfiction-Wiki. Ich hoffe, dass wir noch weitere qualitativ hochwertige Artikel wie deine bisherigen hier finden werden. Die waren echt schön zu lesen, acuh wenn sie noch nicht ganz fertig sind! Ich wünsche dir noch viel Spaß, und wenn du Fragen hast, kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden. Viele Grüße, Jedi-Meister (Frage?) 11:27, 16. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Antwort Seid gegrüßt, Lord Draganus! Ich hoffe sehr, die Mitglieder der mächtigen Sithforce nicht verärgert zu haben. Mein Ziel ist es nur, die einzelnen, manchmal wiedersprüchlichen Artikel etwas miteinander zu verbinden. Eine neue Gruppe von Sith und Dunklen Jedi wie die Sithforce ist da natürlich ein interessantes Thema. Ich habe erst später erfahren, dass die Sithforce außerdem eine Sith-Community ist. (Leider ist die Seite grad gesperrt.) Außerdem versuche ich, Seiten für andere verständlich zu machen und hoffe, die Kern-Inhalte dabei nicht durcheinander gebracht zu haben. Einige Seiten hab ich auch nur erstellt, um eine Hintergrundgeschichte für meinen Charakter Korto Vos zu haben. Gerne werde ich die Namensverwendung der Sithforce vorerst einstellen. Es gibt ja auch so genug zu tuen. Einer Zusammenarbeit stehe ich jederzeit offen gegenüber. Grüße, Jedi von Angmar (Diskussion) 15:54, 9. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Design der Sithforce-Seiten Hi, LordDraganus, darf ich dich nochmal fragen, warum die Sithforce-Artikel eigentlich so ein seltsames anderes Design haben als die anderen Artikel? Ich hab die auch nur bearbeitet, weil ich sie übersichtlicher machen wollte... Bis dann, Jedi von Angmar (Diskussion) 14:44, 8. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Hi Jedi von Agmar, die Seiten sind alle etwas veraltet und entsprechend nicht mehr dem, was wir heute sind als Gruppierung. Diese alten Seiten wurden damals in unserer Unwissenheit und noch geringen Kenntnissen geschrieben. Wir arbeiten intern in unserer Gruppe bereits an einer Neustrukturierung, die baldigst auch neue SW-Fanon-Wikiseiten mit sich wohl ziehen wird. Wir wissen deinen Einsatz zu schätzen und würden uns freuen, wenn du evtl zukünftig jederzeit ein Auge mit auf die Seiten wirfst. Derzeit würde eine Überarbeitung nur zuviel Arbeit in Anspruch nehmen, da auch Inhalte sich wohl künftig ändern werden. Grüße I be the darkness, the Shadows are my Blade, the fire are my Soul. Where i go, there is no Live. Lord Draganus, Lord of Force (Diskussion) 08:45, 22. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Entfernung von Sithforce in anderen Artikeln Hallo LordDraganus, Ich werde bis Ende Mai alle Hinweise auf die Sithforce in anderen Artikeln entfernen und warte weiter darauf, dass die Sithforce-Seite wieder online ist. Kannst du mir eigentlich sagen, wann das vorraussichtlich sein wird? Bis dann, Jedi von Angmar (Diskussion) 11:10, 2. Mai 2014 (UTC) Klammern und Link Hallo, ich wollte dich mal fragen, ob du weißt, wieso bei dieser Seite bei der Entscheidungsschlacht die eckigen Klammern zu sehen sind, obwohl ich das ja normal gemacht habe. Außerdem wollte ich dich fragen, wieso manche Links immer noch Rot sind, obwohl es die Seite schon gibt. Liebe Grüße Darth Xelkor (Diskussion) 12:59, 2. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::Hi Xelkor, ich habe mir das Script mal angesehen. Und bin selbst ein wenig Ratlos. Ich vermute, dass es eventuell mir der Vorlage im Zusammenhang steht. Aber wirklich antworten kann ich dir da gerade nicht. kenne mich mit den Vorlagenerstellungen und den Scripts dahinter nicht wirklich aus. Was die Verlinkung angeht... hast du dir mal angeschaut ob du auch die richtigen Seitennamen in den Links eingebaut hast? Sonst weis ich auch nicht weiter und kann nur auf die Vorlage es schieben für den Moment. Grüße Darth Draganus-Revan | Dunkler Herold & Lord der Sithforce (Diskussion) 08:55, 18. Mai 2015 (UTC) ::Ja, also das mit den Links ist so gemeint: Wenn ich einem roten Link folge und den Artikel erstelle, dann ist es manchmal so, dass der Link hinterher immer noch rot ist, aber wenn ch ihm folge, komme ich den Bearbeitungsmodus, aber das, was ich schon erstellt habe, ist dann da, als ob ich bei dem Artikel auf bearbeiten klicken würde. Liebe Grüße Darth Xelkor (Diskussion) 10:06, 18. Mai 2015 (UTC) ::Hmmmm... ich bin überfragt. Tut mir leid. Darth Draganus-Revan | Dunkler Herold & Lord der Sithforce (Diskussion) 06:31, 19. Mai 2015 (UTC) ::Kein Problem, dass mit den Links ist nicht so schlimm und das mit den Klammern... naja, ich kann mit leben. Liebe Grüße Darth Xelkor (Diskussion) 10:31, 19. Mai 2015 (UTC) ::Vielleicht musst du dich mal an die Admins hier wenden? Die könnten da etwas mehr wissen. Darth Draganus-Revan | Dunkler Herold & Lord der Sithforce (Diskussion) 06:08, 20. Mai 2015 (UTC)